La leyenda del Héroe y el Vengador
by Tefinitha
Summary: Itachi había decidido ser un héroe anónimo. Sasuke su vengador.


¡Hola! Antes que nada, feliz año para todos.

Ahora sí, les recuerdo que (obviamente) Naruto y sus respectivos personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

¡Ojalá les guste!

* * *

La leyenda del Héroe y el Vengador.

.

.

.

Itachi había decidido ser un héroe anónimo. Había decidido darlo todo por la aldea a la que amaba, y por su querido hermano menor. Había decidido vivir en las sombras, como un maldito, y había decidido morir como villano.

Sasuke había decidido ser un vengador. Se había llenado de odio, y usado eso como alimento para la única meta que tenía en la vida: matar a su hermano. Había decidido centrar toda su vida en esa enfermiza idea, y lo había conseguido.

Itachi había logrado engañar a todo el mundo. Los había sumergido en un mundo de ilusiones perfectamente planeadas desde hacía tiempo. Ningún detalle se le había escapado, y nadie nunca había podido ver a través de sus mentiras. De hecho, era un buen mentiroso. Había vivido tanto tiempo detrás de una mentira, que incluso a veces llegaba a preguntarse cuáles hechos eran verdaderos y cuáles no.

Sasuke había sido el niño prodigio de la academia. Tenía un futuro prometedor como Shinobi de Konoha. Tenía un maestro que prácticamente lo adoraba, y compañeros de equipo que lo apreciaban. A veces ese aprecio que tenían hacia él se tornaba molesto e inaguantable, pero era aprecio a fin de cuentas.

Itachi había estado solo en el mundo desde hacía tiempo ya. La única persona a la que amaba estaba lejos de él, y probablemente maldecía su nombre todas las noches. Itachi, en lo profundo de su ser, sabía que se lo merecía. Sabía que había hecho cosas de las cuales no se sentía orgulloso. Pero lo había hecho por amor. El amor había significado la perdición para él; pero a la vez era aquello que lo impulsaba a seguir con vida.

Sasuke no sentía amor hacia nada, nada le gustaba en particular y le disgustaban bastantes cosas. No tenía un sueño, sino una ambición. Esa ambición había tomado el centro de su vida, y acababa a cada minuto con su existencia. Ya no era el niño dulce del que alguna vez se había jactado su madre. Ahora era un ser que estaba rodeado de odio, y que solo veía oscuridad en su camino. La única forma que tenía de salir de la penumbra, y volver a encontrar luz, era llevando a cabo aquella ambición celosamente planeada desde hacía tiempo: matar a Itachi.

Itachi había aceptado ser considerado un criminal. Se había unido a una organización formada íntegramente por criminales de altos rangos. Había robado, asesinado y torturado. Pero, en realidad, protegía a su aldea desde dentro de esa organización. Itachi era temido incluso allí, porque se había vuelto absolutamente fuerte. Pocas personas se atrevían a desafiarlo, y todas terminaban en la misma: perdiendo. Él era, realmente, un oponente demasiado poderoso. Pero había tenido que pagar muy caro por ese poder: había tenido que ver morir a su mejor amigo, y había asesinado a toda su familia con sus propias manos.

Sasuke se había dejado llevar por la idea de venganza, y había recurrido a Orochimaru para poder llevarla a cabo. Al hacer eso, había conseguido mucho poder y mucha fortaleza. Ya no era el niño de seis años al que su hermano podía noquear de solo un golpe. Ahora era un Shinobi poderoso, al cual no le faltaban las técnicas ni las agallas necesarias para ir a retar a su hermano. O, al menos, eso pensaba.

Itachi había estado planeando su muerte desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sabía que la única forma que tenía de limpiar su conciencia era muriendo a manos de su querido hermano menor. Sabía que solo así podía aceptar la muerte con una sonrisa, como si se tratara de una vieja amiga. Entonces había planeado todo con mucha minuciosidad y cuidado. Tenía planteados miles de escenarios diferentes en su cabeza, y sabía cómo actuar en cada uno de los casos. Si todo salía bien, él engañaría a Sasuke hasta el final. Después de todo, Itachi conocía muy bien a su hermano menor, y era un muy buen mentiroso.

Sasuke había decidido ir tras su hermano, y se había enfrentado a él utilizando todo su poder. Por fin, tras años de entrenamiento y sufrimiento, estaba cumpliendo su meta. Se había prometido a si mismo que Itachi no escaparía de esa, aun si él mismo tenía que dar la vida por ello. Sasuke quería hacer sufrir a su hermano, tanto como él había sufrido desde la masacre de su clan. Él lo había perdido todo aquella fatídica noche, y quería que Itachi pagara por ello, con intereses.

Itachi sentía dolor al ver el odio reflejado en los ojos de su hermano menor; justo en aquellos ojos que antes lo miraban con amor y admiración. Ahora Sasuke tenía sus ojos llenos de furia, y sufrimiento. Y él había sido el causante de todo eso. Le causaba gran pesar saber que moriría sin poder decirle la verdad a Sasuke, pero una parte de si encontraba consuelo al creer que entonces su hermanito regresaría a la aldea; y abandonaría toda aquella idea del odio y la venganza. Al menos su muerte serviría para un bien comunal. Su muerte haría que su hermano quedara como un gran héroe. Y por eso Itachi había decidido morir como el villano.

Sasuke había quedado atrapado entre Itachi y una gran pared. Se sentía agotado por la batalla, y no tenía fuerzas para huir de allí. Su hermano mayor seguía acercándose a él, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Todos sus intentos habían sido inútiles.

Itachi caminaba lento, pero constante. Los recuerdos de su niñez junto a Sasuke inundaban su cabeza, trayéndole gratos pensamientos. Entonces llegó frente a él, tocándolo en la frente como siempre hacia cuando eran niños. Le dijo sus últimas palabras, dedicándole una sonrisa que le costó esfuerzo realizar. Luego llegó la tan esperada muerte, que lo abrazó casi con deje maternal. Al fin, todo el sufrimiento y el sacrificio habían acabado.

Sasuke miró a su hermano tendido a sus pies. Lo había logrado, después de tantos años de espera. Sin embargo, no logró saborear la victoria por mucho tiempo. Tan solo poco tiempo después de haber asesinado a Itachi, se enteró de la fatídica y dolorosa verdad.

Itachi lo había amado.

Sasuke entonces retomó su vida, con una nueva meta que alcanzaría a como diera lugar. No, no tomaría el lugar de héroe que le pertenecía a su hermano. Seguiría siendo un vengador, pero esta vez vengaría algo diferente. Esta vez vengaría a su querido hermano mayor.

Y lo haría, así tuviera que morir por ello.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Aprecio todo tipo de comentarios ;D


End file.
